


Cry, My Shattered Home

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Levi, M/M, Orphange, Post-War, ereri, kid Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi, Hanji, and Erwin run the Survey Corps Orphanage looking to find homes for children whose parents were lost in the Shiganshina War a few years ago. But Eren Yeager refuses to settle down. Every family whose taken a chance on him has returned with the same words: "He's a monster." Yet, Levi can't help but love the monster he knows he can never have.





	Cry, My Shattered Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thought I'm having on a Sunday night where instead of sleeping I'm writing. Cuz why not? Might as well since sleep ain't hitting me yet lol. This will be short and small but fun yo! Hope you likey~ Kudos and comment to lemme know ^^
> 
> Written from Levi's POV.

"I'm sorry, we can't take care of him. We tried to place him into a homeschooling system since we were aware of his non-social skills with previous public school services. But, this is too much. He's sent all three of the various tutors we've chosen to the hospital. We can no longer welcome him into our household. He's a monster," Mr. Malcolm explained.

"My sincere apologies, sir. We'll take him back in then. Thank you for taking care of him for the last two weeks though. I'm sure we'll find a home suitable for Eren soon," Hanji replied.

"Humph, that boy deserves to be in the crack house along with the other mental patients at the asylum. My wife and I won't be fostering any more children for you, Ms. Zoe. My disposal was to be used with bright intelligent boys and girls who were to be trained accordingly in order to serve aristocratic lives when they mature. Our sanity grows thin with age and the child is the last straw. Goodbye." With a spat into the office window, I watched as the grumpy old man stalked out the door, fat old lady trotting behind him.

Hanji sighed as she got up and walked into the waiting room on the other side of the glass panel, wiping the disgusting saliva dripping down the center. She tossed the tissue before motioning for me to come over. I moved from behind the wall where I was listening and eavesdropping the conversation to pick up Eren's sleeping form from one of the chairs.

"This is the seventeenth time, Levi. You sure we shouldn't get Eren's anger issues sorted out? With his violent nature towards his families, we may need at least some testing to be done. It'll help the poor kid," Hanji said as she walked behind me. The hallway leading from the secretary office opened into the main room.

The Survey Corps Orphanage was by no means a large organization but we had what we needed. From here, the dining hall was on the left with a kitchen nestled along the walls. The right side of the room held the toys and playmates where the children would stay and prosper as children should. A door to the bank led to a dorm room holding bunk beds filed A to Z for the children. To the side of the beds was a staircase leading to separated bed rooms.The adults, Erwin, Hanji, and myself were quartered in those upstairs along with a single full bath accessible by everyone.

Everyone turned to look at me as I brought Eren into the bedroom so that he could sleep. The Malcolms were always a power hungry family using fostering as a method of infiltration. While they were evil, they did educate the children more than we ever could. They were able to make successful lives out of Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie in law enforcement while all the same sent Ymir and Historia into historical analysis, both professions sought highly after with the Shiganshina War in our wake.

Laying Eren into his bed, I turned back to Hanji who was silently watching from the doorway, quiet chatter evident as the children went back to their activities.

"Eren is not a monster. He's a confused child who doesn't trust anyone for good reason. After everyone he's lost, he has a reason to be angry at the world. I will stand by him until the end, Hanji," I said. With a sigh, I looked to the peacefully sleeping kid snoring softly into the furry blanket. "Inform Erwin that Eren's back, would you? While he will be back from town in two hours, he should still know before he arrives. You know how he detests extravagant surprises."

"Yeah... I'll do that," Hanji softly replied, pity evident in her tone. "Don't let yourself fall into him, Levi. Don't make this a repeat of Farlan and Isabel."

"...I know."

Hanji left to return to her position in the front office leaving me to watch the kids. I closed the door knowing each and everyone one of them would rush in if any incident occurred. I sat down next to Eren and slid my fingers across his forehead, brushing his long brown bangs around to his ears. I'd have to give him a haircut soon.

"You can stop feigning sleep now. She's gone," I said. Emerald orbs popped open, awake and sleepless with a hint of sadness. "Welcome back, Eren. Although, you could have given them a chance."

"They were ugly pigs who were good for nothing but acting as a wax candle. They grow shorter, fatter, until they become a puddle of gluttonous swine cluttering the roads of our country with each passing day," Eren stated as if it was the most common thing a little ten year old should say. God, this kid takes after me so much it's scary.

"The goal is to get you to a family that you love, Eren. Not to get a family to hate you," I muttered into his head as I moved so that he was in my lap and I was cradling his shoulder under my chin. "It will just take a few more tries."

"Why can't I just stay here?" he asked. "I love it here because you're here, Heichou." I scoffed hearing him using the same nickname he's used for the last few years.

"Yeah? Well I 'heichou' buttface," I retorted. Eren pouted and lightly punched my arm only to hug it and lean back into my chest.

"I ain't no buttface," he scorned.

"No, you're not.  You're a buttface brat," I mused. Eren blew a raspberry in my face which I graciously returned straight into his belly button. Laughter crackled through the air as Eren struggled to free himself from my arms.

"Noooooooo, I won't fall before the Leviathan. I'll kill you, fowl serpent!" Eren cried as he narrowly slid out from my arms and began to flounder across the room. I chased after him reaching out for his arm before pulling into into a bear hug and trapping him into my shoulder. My nose ferociously rubbed against his hazel locks as I mocked his defenselessness.

"Rawr! I'll eat you up little boy," I tormented. Eren giggled and kept poking my shoulders and biceps trying to find any opening for escape.

Suddenly, the door opened from the main room. We both turned our heads to see Erwin standing there, a fatherly parental look plastered on his face. His soft blue eyes twinkled as his deep chuckle reverberated through the room.

"You boys seem to be having fun," he commented. "Back again, Eren?" The little boy between my arms rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You know it, Winnie!" he cheered before rushing over into the tall man's arms and tried to practically inhale Erwin's tall presence. It brought a small feeling of joy to my face. Kids like him were innocent and full of wonder for the world. I envy them sometimes.

"Levi had to get to work now, Eren. Do you think you could play with the other children? Armin and Mikasa are still here if you'd like to see them," Erwin suggested. Eren's bright eyes widened as he threw himself back on the floor before trampling past Erwin to see his old friends. Erwin stood up, the smile still stuck on his face. Then, his gaze trailed over to me.

"Paperwork?" I asked.

"Yup, paperwork," he simply replied with a huff. "It won't do itself sadly." I scoffed before following him back up to the offices out front.

The day passed quickly, and we were lucky to enough to find homes for Sasha, Connie, and even Marco. That left only Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Jean left who needed to be adopted. All in all though, it was a beautiful day.

We washed the kids and then ourselves before turning in for the night. Of course, my restlessness kicked in again making me lay there awake. Sleep wasn't something that came easily, but it wouldn't be missed. All of a sudden, a soft knock came at my door around 3am.

"Come in," I said as the dark oak pane creaked open revealing a tired scruffy haired Eren clad in his little titan pajamas from his favorite show. "What's up, brat?"

"I can't sleep," he mumbled. "Can I stay with you tonight? Mikasa's farting in her sleep and Armin snores like a roaring hippo."

"You're a cruel boy, Eren. You shouldn't describe your friends like that," I said with a smirk. Eren poured as he crawled under the covers.

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man like you, Heichou!" I rubbed his back as he laid on my arm, curling into me and absorbing my body heat.

"Mmmhmm... You keep telling yourself that, kid." Moments passed as neither of us spoke. We simply listened to the quiet inhales and exhales filling the room.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren said. I looked down knowing something was bother Eren. He never called me by my name unless he was unnerved by something.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked. I flinched and sat upright, pulling Eren up with me. He sat emotionless and staring as if a void clouded his eyes. "I can't help being angry, Levi. I always lose my temper and get into trouble. No one wants a troublemaker like me, do they?"

"Eren, that's not true—"

"It is! I hurt people, I don't feel bad about it. When I was at Mr. Malcolm's home, I read this book. It was called Howl's Moving Castle. Howl was lonely and was never serious. But his curse was actually hurting him. What if I'm like that except my curse can never be broken?" Tears fell from Eren's eyes as I sat there and listened. I let out a shaky breath as I pulled Eren into my arms, letting him cry into the crook of my neck.

"You're not a monster," I whispered. "You're a child, and you don't need to understand how the world works. Don't let let anyone define who you are. You are not cursed or evil or possessed no matter what anyone says. You're a pure soul, an angel who simply lost his way. I'll always be here for you, Eren. I won't let anything happen to you." Yet, there were words stuck in my throat I couldn't say.

"Thank you, Levi," Eren sniffled. "Thank you. I promise I won't leave you like Farlan and Isabel. I won't cut myself and bleed away like they did. Promise you won't leave me either."

"I promise." And I love you.

We both fell back into the bed letting ourselves sink into the sheets. It hurt. Eren is so precious.

I don't want to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote is literally one day for no reason. There is no thought. But I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
